The Ghost of the Past
by Chris Uzumaki-sensei
Summary: Suffering from the pain of a failed mission in past the Konoha 12 encounter an enemy like no other. They want to destroy the peace around the five nations to one man's rule. They believe that they can crush Konoha with their tactics but the new generation has something to say about it. And Bolt have some interesting teachers that are willing to train him...two ghost of the past.


"Noo…stop it…noo…"Hinata woke up in a cold sweat, shaken and breathing hard." _It was just another nightmare. That's all it was."_ Her breathing became sporadic as she tried to calm herself down.

She thought she would've gotten use to these tormented dreams after three long years. The mission in Village of Yoshinoka and that mad man Nobuyuki was the cause of it all; even her friends also said that they suffered from what happened that day with nightmares of their own. Hinata got up gingerly as she held her very pregnant stomach and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Although this was her second pregnancy, this was far worse when she was pregnant with Bolt. Her hormones made her imagination run wild with fear, when Naruto told her he would be on a month long mission and be the Jonin in charge she was less than pleased. She had daydreams of him dying on the mission and her raising the children all alone. The other daydream was that he was unfaithful to her while he was on the mission and fell in love with one of his fan girls leaving her and the children. Although it was just her imagination, she acted like it was really going to happen and was distant to Naruto for two days. Naruto knew something was wrong and asked her to talk to him; she reluctantly did so and began to cry as she went over her fears. Naruto embraced her and told her that she was his world and that she gave him a gift that he would always cherish…a family and that he would always come home to them. She thought how silly she was as the hot water cleansed the stress away along with the nightmare she had. She went to Bolt's room and gently woke him up. As they little blond boy wiped the sleep from under his eyes, he smiled at his mother and told her a pleasantly good morning to her which she returned by giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Today sweetie your Dad is coming home, aren't you excited?" Hinata's smiled at the little Naruto clone as she saw him jump out of bed.

"Let's go Mom! Dad is coming home, Dad is coming home…" the little blond boy was bursting with energy.

"Well first you have to wash up and eat breakfast, and then we'll head to the gates to see your Dad."

Bolt showed all of his father's hyperactivity as he made a sour looking face, he went to the bathroom to wash up as he heard his mother giggle as he walked out the room. Hinata went to his drawers and pulled out a nice outfit and set it gently on the bed for her four year old son to put on. She left his room and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Bolt came downstairs in his outfit and sat at the table waiting for his mother to serve him breakfast. She brought over the two plates of food as they both sat down and enjoyed their meal. As they finished both were excited to see Naruto finally come home as they prepared to leave.

* * *

As four year old Bolt Uzumaki walked through the downtown village of Konoha with his eighth month pregnant mother, he noticed that the whole area was decorated like a festival was about to begin. Bolt looked up at his mother and smiled as he held her hand; Hinata looked down and gave her own smile met just for him.

"Hey sweetie we'll be there shortly, let's look nice and neat when you see your Dad?" Hinata stopped and straighten up his clothing.

"I can do it Mom, it's just my shirt!" Bolt dusted off his pants and tucked in his shirt.

Hinata chuckled as she saw her little boy trying his best to show her he was now a big boy.

"My little Bolt is getting to be very big Uzumaki-Dono and he's the spitting image of his father." One of the villagers came over and handed Hinata some flowers and bolt some candy.

Bolt smiled at the lady as she gave him the candy. Bolt noticed that many people started to come up to his mother and give her gifts for some reason. This surprised Bolt; they were giving his mother presents as if she was some sort of princess. He started to wonder if she were the princess of Konoha the way people were acting and bowing to her. As they headed toward the gate, many more villagers approached Hinata and Bolt thanking her for some reason.

"Your husband helped save my nephew in the Land of Rice from that extremist group." Said one of the villagers.

"Please except these gifts from my family Hinata-Dono, please thank your husband from the bottom of our hearts for bringing back my grandson safe and sound." Said the elderly man as he handed Hinata another present and bowed to the pregnant Uzumaki. As Hinata bowed and thanked everyone for the presents, two ANBU came up to Hinata and helped her with the gifts.

"Shall we continue toward the gate Uzumaki-sama?" Asked the ANBU as he carried the gifts for her.

Hinata smiled and continued to walk to the gate holding Bolt's hand.

"Hinata over here" called a familiar voice.

It was Ino with her little boy Inojin, she quickly ran up to her smiling. The two began a conversation as they came upon Sakura and Temari with their kids.

"I can't believe we let the men go off to fight while we're at home playing housewife, well another two months and I will be back on shinobi roster. Man I can't wait for a mission, oh my god I sound just like Naruto when he was younger." Ino began to laugh as her friends join along.

"Well not all the men, here comes Choji and Lee. Please Ino don't mention that they were the only two men out of all of our friends that didn't leave for a mission." Said Hinata as she looked at her with pleading eyes.

Ino smiled as she waved the duo over in their direction. Ino bent down and pinched Chōchō chubby cheeks. As Choji and Lee joined the conversation, they ushered Chōchō and Rokku Lee to join the children of their friends. The two walked over where the three already were having a conversation and started to listen in.

"Hey Shikadai do you know what's going on? I mean I thought I was just coming to meet my dad and it seems the whole village is here celebrating a festival?"

"Bolt didn't your mom tell you? Your dad just defeated the top boss of the M.O.N.P; this crippled that terrorist group all over the five nations." Shikadai looked bored out of his mind as he stood next to his friends.

"M.O.N.P? What's that?" Asked Inojin and Bolt together.

Sarada and Shikadai shook their heads at the two.

"It's called the **Militia Of ****Ninshū Philosophy****.** Their goal is to unite the entire world under one rule of Ninshū. It consists of shinobi, samurai and mercenaries, they hit heavy populated areas to bring down the Kage and the Daimyo along with their shinobi force. They believe that no two people should ever have that much power over a country or its people." Sarada gave a quick answer to her friends.

"I knew that dad was fighting an enemy but he never said that it was that group. I heard of the leader through my mother what was his name again…let's me think….Nobuyuki Sato. Yeah that's the name." Bolt felt good that he remembered the name his mom said, he didn't like feeling like a dummy in front of his friends.

"Yeah, all of our dads our coming back today." Shikadai put his hands in his pockets and looked at all the villagers coming to the front gate to welcome home the shinobi who fought against M.O.N.P.

"Not all dads went on that mission, me and Rokku moms' went with Bolt's dad." Chōchō pulled out a beef jerky and began to snack it down.

"Neither of my parents went" said Sarada as she hung her head down. "Mom was needed at her job and well…my papa had to leave the village."

"Uncle Sasuke left? I wanted him to teach me that weird eye thing he does where one turns red and the other turns purple."

"Dummy only my Papa can do that, it's nothing he can teach you. You have to be born with it, since I'm his daughter I will get those cool eyes too." Sarada perked up after she heard Bolt wanted to have eyes like her father.

As the crowd kept getting bigger and bigger, someone yelled out that the heroes are approaching. As the shinobi force entered the gates a thunderous applause filled the area. Naruto, Karui, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sai, Kiba and the rest of the shinobi stopped at the gate. They were literally swarmed by well wishers, fans, family and friends on a successful mission. Kauri was shock, she married Choji and became a Leaf ninja through marriage but they treated her as if she was born here which made her feel good inside.

Naruto bowed and let the villagers touch him and ask for autographs as he was desperately seeking out his family.

"Dad over here! Dad...dad look this way!" Bolt screamed at his father to look his way as he jumped up and down.

Naruto saw Hinata and Bolt as his son jumped up and down to get his attention, he could only smile at that site, he was finally home .He rushed over to her and embraced her followed up with a passionate kiss in front of the whole village. Everyone cheered as Bolt turned his head from the two lip locking in public. Hinata turned beet red but she smiled and intertwined the fingers together. Before they could tell each other they missed each other the Hokage's ANBU appeared next to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Uzumaki-sama and Nara-sama, lord Sixth would like to see you right now. He told me to tell you that your family is welcome to come if they desire." The ANBU made room for them to follow them to the Hokage office.

Naruto placed his son on his shoulders and quickly recaptured Hinata's hand back into his as they followed the ANBU along with the Nara family.

* * *

Temari and Hinata waited outside as their husband went inside the Hokage's office. Temari told the two children to go play over by the other area because she wanted to talk to Hinata in private. In the process Temari could have sworn she heard her son say _troublesome_ _mother. _

"I just had to tell someone and you're that lucky someone Hinata. When Shikamaru and I get home I got the perfect romance set up in the whole bedroom, I laid it out with rose petals and candles along with a fine bottle of wine from the Suna. We haven't been intimate in five weeks and I know he's feeling it too. He grabbed me by my waist and he sniffed my hair and body and he didn't say '_troublesome'_, he wants to do it just as much as me. I already paid a Genin team to babysit Shikadai, who knows we might have another kid like you and Naruto." Temari was ecstatic about her husband coming home.

Hinata could see that Temari loved the laziest ninja in Konoha; it was just so shocking when those two hooked up. She was fierce, strong willed and straight forward. Shikamaru was lazy, unmotivated but smart. It was Temari who confessed and told Shikamaru he better accept her feelings if he knew what was good for him…so the rumor went and they have one of the strongest marriages in their group of friends. Hinata didn't really have anything planned special for Naruto, she felt bad that she didn't put any thought about what to do with his homecoming. She listened to Temari and all her plans; she invited all of Shikamaru's friends over for dinner party tomorrow night which Hinata Happily accepted.

"I'm shocked that you two didn't kill him" said Kakashi as he stared at the two. "No one would've thought badly of you especially after the Kumogakure Killings. Seventy-five dead and over one hundred injured. This religious fanatic has a body count that's almost the same as seen in wars. It took three years but we finally got him. The Fourth Raikage told me to thank you personally for turning him over to his village." Kakashi looked at the two.

"Well to tell you the truth it was sort of a trade, we got to keep the bounty and we picked up some interesting things of Nobuyuki. We figured sending him to Kumo was the closest thing to sending him to hell there is, for what he did they won't give him a death penalty but a life sentence. Once he enters their prison, it's going to be brutal for the remainder of his days." Naruto stood in front of Kakashi waiting for his next question.

"What items did you recover from him?"

Shikamaru decided to answer.

"You won't believe this but he was collecting lost artifacts from the Sage of the Six Paths and his sons. We collected nineteen items from staffs, necklaces, journals and scrolls. Many of the scrolls are just techniques like yoga but the rest of items are priceless. None of these objects was reported stolen and no country is asking about it. So it makes me wonder, how did this nut job acquire these artifacts that every country have been searching nearly for two hundred years? Every country wanted to collect items left by the Ōtsutsuki family but only a handful of countries usually have one item and some don't have any. Nobuyuki collected nineteen genuine artifacts.

"That's an excellent question indeed, do you have any ideas?" Kakashi had a clue but he wanted to see what Shikamaru's hypothesis was.

"Maybe he just got lucky and found a scroll that showed their location." Shikamaru gave a brief speculation."

As the three conversed on the mission and what happened, Kakashi decided to let them know that a joint alliance among the nations were sending a squad to take care of the rest of the stragglers that was led by Nobuyuki's son…Hiroshi Sato.

"Since Naruto is about to have a baby and your squad just came back, I was thinking of sending Konohamaru as a potential co-leader for the Konoha squad since he was nominated to be a Jonin. Lee will be the leader since he bugged me for one month straight. I will also send out a few freshly new recruited Chunin to see how they hold up."Kakashi straighten up the papers as he waited for the Jonins in front of him to speak.

"Have you gotten in touch with Sasuke yet Hokage-sama?" Asked Naruto as he looked deep into his former sensei's eyes. "He could lead the team with Konohamaru; we know these Ninshū fanatics really hate Sasuke. This would draw nearly all of them out."

"No I haven't got in contact with him and he's been gone for three months now, I sent Udon and Moegi to search for him and they came up empty. I know that Sasuke is your friend Naruto but he comes and go when he wants to and many villagers like it when he's gone. They still hold a lot of animosity toward Sasuke, only you and Sakura are able to change the minds of some of the villagers. And he keeps pulling his disappearing act makes a lot of people nervous. People trust Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third Hokage and the nephew of Asuma, along with him being your number one disciple. People need that fighting spirit of his in battle if they feel overwhelmed or scared they know they can turn to him for inspiration. That's why I was asking for both your opinions to see if Konohamaru is ready to be a Jonin.

They both agreed that Konohamaru was a better choice than Sasuke and Konohamaru really wanted to prove himself as a great Jonin. Konohamaru was skilled and was admired in the village just as much as Naruto was. As Shikamaru left the room Naruto stayed behind to talk to Kakashi.

"Kakashi I was wondering if I could look at some of those scrolls and artifacts we recovered, my curiosity is getting the best of me. I just need twenty-four hours to look at them, that old battle axe Rena refuse to let me look at them until she deemed it safe. She finished three days ago but still refused to let me see them…what a bitch!" Naruto waited to see if Kakashi would say yes.

Kakashi laughed out loud at Naruto's bluntness, he told Naruto that he would tell her to send over four artifacts over to the Uzumaki compound. Naruto gave his thanks and headed out to see his family. Soon as Naruto opened the door Bolt jumped straight into his arms.

"Dad will you train me today so I can be strong like you? Then can we go get some ramen? Oh and can we…"Bolt ran question after question on what they could do together.

"Bolt sweetie daddy just got back, he's going to need to rest and take a bath. Then tomorrow daddy will have all the time in the world for you." Hinata looked at her little boy in his eyes.

Bolt understood what his mother was saying plus he knew his father always spent all day with him after a mission that was their tradition. Naruto placed him on his shoulders; he grabbed Hinata's hand and intertwined their fingers together as they headed out the Hokage office to their home.

* * *

Naruto walk through the front door breathing in his sweet aroma of home, it smelled of Hinata's sweet perfume of lavender and sunflowers.

"Naruto why don't you go wash up and Bolt sweetie go play in your room for a bit." Hinata picked up Bolt and steadily pushed Naruto up the stairs so she could put her little plan in motion. Just as he was half way up stairs there was a knock on the door.

"Uzumaki-sama, Rena sent me to bring you these relics. She also told me to tell you there completely safe and that you're real bona fide jerk! Her words not mine, that was part of my orders" the Genin looked scared on telling the most powerful ninja in recorded history an insult that was giving to him by his superior. To his relief Naruto only laughed at what he said.

Hinata put Bolt back down and handed him the bag, she told him to place them in his dad's study. He quickly grabbed the bag and headed to the study room.

Hinata pushed Naruto back up the stairs. She grabbed a wash cloth and a towel and gave it to him while she pushed him into the bathroom. Naruto couldn't understand why Hinata was so anxious for him to get into the shower. He was planning on doing it anyway so he let her be aggressive to him, he thought it was cute. As he let the hot water run over his head, all he could think about is how it took three years of his life to capture that mad man. All that kept running through his head was that he could have ended it that night they met but the cost was too high and that mad man still went on killed over sixty innocent people right in front of their eyes. Naruto and his friends swore that he would pay for what he did. Naruto dried himself off and headed to the bedroom to get changed, as he opened the door he saw Hinata by the window in a shear negligee. She looked just like an angel as she looked out of the window. She turned around and saw Naruto with just a towel over his lower region; she smiled and walked over to her husband with the most lustful grin Naruto ever saw on her face.

"_No way! She's not literally thinking about having sex while she's eight months pregnant?" _Naruto really didn't know if this was good for the baby or Hinata. _"Naww she isn't thinking like that, she probably just wants to take a nap with me since we haven't shared a bed in five weeks"._

Those thoughts were gone once Hinata removed her negligee leaving her completely nude. She placed her arms around Naruto's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Naruto like the kiss but there was no way he was going to risk hurting the baby or her by having sex in the middle of the day.

"Hinata we can't do this…having sex... let's just relax on the bed and…"

Hinata's eyes began to tear up, the next thing Naruto knew what was happening was she crying out loud.

"My own husband (sob) doesn't (sob) think I'm attractive or want to touch me after five weeks (sob) since I got pregnant my body turns off my husband libido. I know I gained twenty pounds (sob) but it's normal during pregnancy. I'm _**sooo**_ fat (sob) unattractive…my husband refuse to sleep with me. All I wanted to do was show my husband that I missed him and (sob) that I wanted to make love to him since he hasn't laid with me (sob) in over a month." Hinata lightly pushed Naruto away and laid on the bed as she cried hard and loud as she was curled up in a ball.

Naruto was taken for a loop, he had to comfort her quick before it really escalated to something more.

"Babe I thought we couldn't be intimate because your eight months pregnant, I thought we might hurt the baby and cause you some discomfort. That is the only reason, I swear to you." Naruto stroked her hair and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You promise that's the only reason?" She asked meekly.

Naruto nodded his head. She let out a small smile and hugged him gently.

"Having sex with me will help the baby get here quicker, plus Sakura gave me this book." She reached over and into the draw and handed Naruto a book called **The Guide to Love Making for Pregnant Couples.** "Turn to page 27 I want us to do that position."

Naruto looked at the diagram and blushed hard, how was his very pregnant wife going to do these positions. He decided just to let Hinata have her way. He knew that she was really doing this for him and that was sweet of her, this is why he chose her to be his wife. He leaned over and kissed his wife gingerly on the lips. She deepened the kiss by allowing Naruto to explore his tongue with hers. The mood got romantic and lustful; she decided it was time she got into position to make love.

* * *

Bolt knew that he was suppose to go straight to his room when he dropped off the package in his father's study but he was amazed at the things his father collect in this small room. He saw a special three prong kunai that belonged to his grandfather; he saw a sword that belongs to one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He saw a picture of his dad's old teammates sitting on his desk; it had aunt Sakura and uncle Sasuke on it with his other uncle Kakashi. He must have looked around for at least thirty minutes at his father's belongings. Bolt knew he better hurry and get upstairs, he placed the bag on the floor and a couple of artifacts fell from the knapsack. Bolt picked up the scrolls and put them on the desk, when he came to an old tore up book looking like a diary. Most of the content of the book was worn out thru time; there were barely any words that could be comprehended. It was just some ratty old book that wasn't even worth looking at. As he looked through the book his head became a little fuzzy, he got dizzy all of a sudden and didn't know why. The book let a small electric shock in his hand, the words in the book glowed with numerous amount of kanji writing. Bolt dropped the book and was too dizzy to notice what was going on with the diary. The dizzy spell left quickly as it came, Bolt picked up the journal and placed it with the rest of the artifacts on his father's desk. As he turned around he saw two adults standing in front of him. They both had long red hair and a stern look on their faces, their clothing was strange also. Bolt had seen this kind of clothing they were wearing in old history books but these two both looked as though they had their eyes close as if they were asleep standing up. Bolt stood there scared unable to move. Then one of them opened up their eyes and looked at Bolt.

"Who are you? Are you Asura's kid by chance?" Asked the tall red headed man.

Bolt looked at him and screamed at the top of his lungs. He quickly tried to push past them when he noticed that he went straight thru the two of them.

"Ghosts! Ghosts!" This time he yelled for his mother and his father.

"Calm down kid! I'm no ghost just listen…" Said the bearded red headed man.

Bolt didn't want to hear what the specter had to say, he wanted to be as far away as possible.

Bolt ran out of the office and was caught by his father who only had his underwear on.

"Bolt was the matter? Are you hurt? Tell me son are you okay?" Asked Naruto as he searched Bolt's body for injuries.

"Dad someone broke into the house, it's a red head man and a woman! There in your study! "

Hinata came running down the stairs wearing nothing but a robe. Hearing what her son said she activated her Byakugan toward the room. As she scanned the room she saw it was empty. Naruto quickly made a couple of clones and sent them to search the perimeter of the house.

"What did they look like Bolt? What were they wearing?" Naruto put his son down to calm him down and talk to him.

"They both had red hair and they wore really old looking clothes and they were ghost! I ran right through them…" Bolt was cut off by his dad.

"Ran through them?"

"Yeah they're ghost." Bolt explained.

"Ghost? They're no such things Bolt; it was just your imagination." Naruto and Hinata relaxed a little after his statement.

"It's true they're ghost, I was in dad's study and I turned around and they both were standing there. That's when I started yelling for you."

"Did these ghosts say anything to you sweetie?" Hinata pulled her robe together so she didn't expose herself to their son.

"They said they're not ghost but how did they get in the study?" Bolt started to feel like maybe he did imagine it. Ghost saying they're not ghost and all the windows and doors were locked.

"Well there's no one around and the window in the study is locked and so are all the doors, my clones just gave me the information. So you can just relax, it was just your imagination. As long as your mom and I here you got nothing to worry about, especially ghosts okay? So let your mom and I get dressed and we'll go get some ramen okay?" Naruto calmed his son down and lifted his spirits at the same time.

His son nodded and smiled at his parents."Why are you in your underwear? And why is mom naked?" Bolt was calmed down to notice it now."

"Umm well I just got out of the shower and then…your mom needed to use the shower that's all." Naruto hated to lie to his son but he didn't need to know the truth.

Hinata was impressed by Naruto's quick thinking and Bolt seemed to buy that excuse. Naruto and Hinata decided to get dress and take their son to Ichiraku ramen stand. Although Hinata was a little disappointed about their love making being interrupted she knew their son well being came first.

* * *

The Uzumaki family had a busy day and was worn out from all their activities with one hyper-active four year old. Naruto decided to tuck in Bolt for night, Bolt was too tired to even resist.

"You know dad I think those ghosts were afraid of you, that's why they disappeared."

Naruto just laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"They were probably more afraid of your mom more than me; your mom is really strong."

"Mom is strong? I mean mom is mom, she can't be stronger than you are can she?" Bolt was a little confused on why his father said that. "The stories you tell me and how the people call you a hero that's shows you how tough you are."

"Tell you what since it too late to tell you a story, why don't tomorrow night I tell you how strong your mother is for a bed time story. I'm pretty sure after I tell you what your mother did when she was a Genin and Chunin will surprise you." Naruto leaned down and kiss his son on the forehead." But you have to keep it a secret; I don't want everyone to know how strong your mom is."

"I can keep a secret, I never told you mom's secret mission: Operation Uzumaki Repopulation Stage One." Bolt yawn as fatigue started to set in.

"Operation Uzumaki Repopulation?" Naruto had weird look on his face, as he turned around and saw his wife was blushing an almost crimson color complexion. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud. "Good night son, see you tomorrow."

Hinata watched their reactions and smiled, she never thought she would have this kind of family and love. She counted herself truly blessed; her home was filled with love with the man she chose and the man who chose her. Naruto walked to the door and put his arms around his wife's waist and cut off the lights in Bolt's room. Naruto gave a lustful smile that made his wife blush as they headed to their bedroom and closed the door.

As the whole Uzumaki household was asleep, two ghosts like figures appeared over the young Uzumaki. They both stared in amazement; they were summoned by this child.

"I can't believe that a four year old kid unlocked the mystery to this journal, it was only supposed to open for the children of Asura. Look at how much the world has changed; it must be close to three hundred years our spirits have been sealed in that journal. Did you see the look on his face? He was terrified to the bone and who could blame him. Maybe we better wait until he's older to approach him, maybe when he goes to school? What do you think Yuri?" Asked the older man known as Denjirō with the red beard and long dull red hair that reached down to the middle of his back.

"That probably would be the safest course of action; this must be one of those shinobi villages we use to hear about. They probably learn from father to son, we'll teach him in private and that way the summoning seal Asura use to seal us will disappear after we train him. This little boy will master all of the Ninshū techniques and self defense that we taught to Asura."Yuri looked over to her partner and smile. "Maybe we should explore this new age world, maybe they don't even need us in this day and age. Let's look around then will disappear back to where we came from until it's time to train this kid." The woman known as Yuri looked around outside and saw how beautiful everything was compared to her time of era of war. When she agreed to have part of her memory sealed in that journal, she never thought it would be close to three hundred years later.

"Funny thing though, the boy's father chakra if feels like Asura's and his mother has the eyes of the Ōtsutsuki Hamura clan. Well since we're like ghost maybe we can find out all about this boy and his family. The times have really changed, who in their right mind names their child _**'Bolt'**_ anyway?" Denjirō laughed at the name as they silently disappeared out of the young blonde's room.


End file.
